Kiyoshi Tomoe First Born
by ElysianNeptune
Summary: Follow the journey of a single young mother, the birth of a Princess, and engagements and many more to come. Hotaru centered. Please read and review.
1. Hotaru Tomoe

Kiyoshi Tomoe- First Born

March 14th

_After several years of the Chibi Senshi's visiting and returning to their future, Hotaru Tomoe finds herself in an obsession with having a child. Many things are changing in Tokyo. The building on the Palace is almost complete. Haruka and Michiru are ready to start their family. And Setsuna, who has been dating the same guy since the Chibi Senshi left, is finally getting engaged. The birth of the Princess takes place, and Hotaru finds herself in an unlikely predicament-pregnant and unmarried. Follow the journey of a single young mother, the birth of a Princess, and engagements and many more to come._

Chapter One- Hotaru Tomoe

Hotaru's mind was far from what the professor was rambling on about. Though, she guessed she should be paying some attention she had no desire to. Her mind was on other things. Six years ago, when she was only nineteen, nine beautiful children had entered into her life and changed it forever. One specifically took over her heart, and though she wouldn't admit it to her parents, she was constantly thinking about Chou and the day she'd finally get to cradle that infant in her arms and hold her close to her. She thumbed through all the pictures she had taken of her during her stay. She was a very happy child, scared at times, but very happy. That made Hotaru relieved, as she had not had a happy childhood while growi

ng up. With the loss of her mother, and then her father turning against her-even though it was not entirely his fault- he had still made the choice.

Hotaru sighed, she still talked to her father. They had luncheons together often, but things would never be the same between the two of them. He w7as her own flesh and blood and was meant to protect her. He had failed in that aspect.

"Miss Tomoe are you with us?" the professor asked agitatedly.

Hotaru snapped out of her thoughts, "I- uhm," she bowed her head in defeat. "No, I'm sorry."

"Well, please pay attention. You're going to be operating on someone someday and it'd be best advised if you knew what you were doing." he pointed out.

Hotaru looked at him with a bored expression plastered on her face '_Wasn't that what Ami's nine hour long hands on sessions were about?'_ She had yet to be accepted into the program that Ami had started on the newly built gorgeous Palace, but she still had a few classes to finish up this semester before she could begin hands on training. The class droned on and when it was finally over Hotaru made a beeline for the door. She just _had _to get out. She hit some guy on her way out, yelling over her shoulder that she was sorry, she continued to walk at a fast pace.

Today was a very exciting day. It was just two months before Neo-Queen Serenity would give birth to Small Lady Serenity and today was the baby shower. Even though it saddened her that for the first eight years of the Princess' life that she wouldn't know they were best friends, she was still excited about the birth. She had promised that she would come and help out whenever it was needed, as she'd need plenty of practice when Chou came into her life. She was determined to be a good mother.

Hotaru rushed out of the college doors and toward her Violet convertible. Haruka had bought it for her for her 23rd birthday. She loved the way the wind whipped in her face, blowing her medium length black hair around. Every once in a while the sunlight would hit one of the purple highlights in her hair.

She cranked up her convertible and smashed on the gas pedal. She had learned her driving from Haruka, though sometimes she was a little bit rougher on her car then Haruka was, especially when excitement was in the air. She quickly drove over to the Manor and parked the car next to the baby blue convertible. She opened the door and tried to get out, but found herself strapped in her seat.

Setsuna, who was watering the flowers at the time, laughed. "A little excited about something, are we?"

Hotaru unbuckled her seatbelt and ran up to Setsuna. "Today's Serenity's baby shower!"

Setsuna chuckled, "I know."

"And we've had five or something years of pure freedom!" Hotaru pumped both of her fist up into the air.

"Now, don't got jinxing that." Setsuna teased playfully.

Hotaru gave her mom a look that said killjoy. "Where's Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama?"

"Haruka's at the garage for a few hours and Michiru is prepping something for tonight's baby shower." Setsuna explained.

Hotaru nodded and went straight for the door. Upon opening it Oberon darted outside. Even though he was five-years-older now he still had the energy of a puppy. Hotaru found Michiru in the living room piecing together a beautiful necklace full of seashells. Next to her sat a blanket she had designed with Setsuna, it had a beautiful picture of the ocean waves.

"Chibiusa's going to love it." Hotaru said, catching Michiru's attention for the first time. She had been so intent on the necklace that she hadn't noticed her daughter walk in.

"Oh Hotaru, I didn't see you. Did Oberon go outside?" Michiru asked.

"Yes ma'am," Hotaru replied. "So, when are you and Haruka going to talk to Ami about your _plans._" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down causing Michiru to laugh.

"You sure are in a happy mood today," Michiru said. "Guess all this baby stuff's going you going."

"Oh mamma, I want to hold Chou for the first time." Hotaru said.

Michiru smiled, "Don't get ahead of yourself now. You're still just a child."

Hotaru looked at Michiru-mama, "I am not. I'm twenty-one, two, three, four... Twenty-Four years old. I want a baby!" she used her fingers to count her age.

Michiru looked at her daughter with a slightly amused face, "What about a boy first?"

Hotaru sighed, "There's no one out there for me."

"No one out there for you? There's a great deal of people out there for you, sweetie." Michiru pointed out. "Just choose one."

Hotaru wrinkled up her face in disgust. How was she supposed to find one single person to fall in love with when none of them sparked her interests? What if she finally did choose someone and they didn't like her back?

"What did you get the Princess for the baby shower?" Michiru asked, deciding it was best to change the topic. She could see the wheels of anxiety churning inside of her daughter's eyes.

"It's a lamp." Hotaru begin. Michiru smiled. "But not just _any_ lamp. I got it custom made with bunnies."

"I'm sure she'll love it. Both the Queen and when the Princess is old enough to admire it." Michiru responded. "Do you have any homework you need to work on before we head over there?"

Hotaru sighed, "Yeah, but it can wait. I've got the whole weekend."

Michiru nodded. Hotaru wandered away from the living room and into the Music Room. She stretched out her fingers and looked at the beautiful oak piano. This was her favorite instrument to play. She sat down almost unable to contain her excitement. She breathed in deeply, opened the door to the keys and touched the piano's keys. She pressed down on one of the keys, and smiled. Closing her eyes and placing each finger on individual keys she begin playing.

Michiru could hear her playing and smiled. Hotaru had come a long way from that shy, timid little girl. Sure, strangers made her uneasy and she wasn't bringing home a friend every weekend or going out with friends, but she was able to enjoy herself around her family and the Senshi. She didn't keep to herself like she had in the past when Michiru had brought her to see the other Senshi. She had matured in her own way.

Michiru remembered when they had started practicing on the Piano. Hotaru couldn't play the Violin worth anything. She was horrible with it, but she wanted to be musically talented. Finally, they had started practicing on the Piano. At first, Hotaru couldn't glide her fingers along the keys, but determination had been instilled inside of her and she continued to practice until she finally one day got it.

Michiru had always told her that practice and determination would always persevere in the end. When Hotaru had finally got the hang of the Piano she couldn't stop. It was like an addiction to her and over the years she had become a talented Pianist. Unfortunately, very few knew of her talent throughout her school years because she was embarrassed to perform in front of others. Michiru decided it would be best to not force her out of her comfort zone in fear of damaging her psyche.

She got up and found herself in the music room watching Hotaru play. The child really got into it. Setsuna walked in the front door and could hear the beautiful music she was playing. It was always so inspiring. She joined Michiru in listening. When Hotaru finished her piece Setsuna and Michiru clapped.

Hotaru turned around blushing. The attention often made her face turn red. Setsuna went and sat down next to Hotaru on the bench. "Ready?" she asked. Michiru picked up her favorite violin and nodded. Hotaru smiled. She absolutely adored her parents. She hoped she would be as good of a parent as they were. Although, they hadn't been such good parents when their future ones had shown up five years ago, but they got through their fears and saw that their children were miracles in the end.

Hours of musical fun had passed them by and when it was finally time to go Hotaru ran up to her room and grabbed her gift for Chibiusa. She was ecstatic and couldn't wait till the birth of the little one. She quickly changed into her lavender dress and slipped into a pair of dress shoes. She ran down the stairs and almost toppled over Haruka.

"Whoa, whoa slow down." Haruka said. "The baby is still inside of Neo-Queen Serenity. She's not going anywhere."

"I know Haruka-papa. I'm just so excited!" She squealed in delight and rushed out the door.

Michiru walked up to Haruka, "She's ready to have her own child."

"She found a boy, finally?" Haruka asked.

Michiru laughed, "No."

They all rode in one car together. Hotaru and Setsuna sat in the back of the convertible and the two lovebirds in the front seat. Hotaru's foot kept tapping the bottom of the floorboard. Setsuna shook her head. She wondered if this would be how Hotaru would react to every baby shower and event where there was a mentioning of a baby. She could barely contain her excitement when Neo-Queen Serenity had invited them to dinner to announce that she would finally be having ChibiUsa.

They checked in with the Palace Guards and then were directed to the Palace parking garage. From their they walked to the Party Hall. Hotaru tried to imagine all the children running around here. She couldn't wait.

"Hello Haruka," King Endymion extended his hand to shake her's. Haruka grasped his hand firmly. "It's a pleasure seeing you all here."

"As it is a pleasure seeing you." Haruka smiled.

Hotaru looked at the King wearily. Chibiusa had told her that King Endymion was no longer present in her time. She had not told her the details of it just that King Endymion had gone missing and it was due to an enemy. When Hotaru had try to pry more information out of Chibiusa all that she said was she was too young to remember the force that had pried her papa away and she made Hotaru promise that she would not tell a soul. She sighed, she had yet to tell anyone anything, but somedays she wished she could.

After King Endymion shook Michiru and Setsuna's hand he turned to her and extended his hand. Hotaru did not take it though. Instead she bowed, "Gomen sir." She walked around him and found a very pregnant Queen sitting down. She was encircled by her friends.

"What was that about?" Haruka asked.

King Endymion shrugged. "I haven't a clue." His heart tightened. He knew that Chibiusa and Hotaru were good friends in the past. He wondered what Chibiusa had told the young girl in the past time. He knew from Chibiusa that something would go wrong he just didn't know when or what, but he wished he could prepare for it. He knew by some of the things the kids had accidentally slipped up on that it was something to do with him and his absence.

"Oh, Hotaru it's good to see you!" Rei said and opened her arms up. The girl leaned down and braced the raven haired woman. "How are you doing in school?"

"Pretty good." Hotaru said sitting down in the circle.

Neo-Queen Serenity rubbed her belly, "I'll be so happy when she's finally here."

"Can't wait till mine is here." Minako said. She had started dating someone three months ago. They were taking every very slow, as Minako was still afraid of getting hurt. "What about you Rei?"

"That little flame?" Rei asked thinking back to Inari. "Some days I wanted to rip my hair out."

Makoto laughed, "I'm sure we'll all have days like that. Try having a child who doesn't sleep during the night and is hyper in the morning."

"Maybe she has ADHD," Ami suggested.

"Not-uh, my kid will never be put on medication." Makoto said right then and there.

"Not even if it meant sleeping at night?" Rei teased.

Makoto hesitated. Sleeping would be good, but no she would not risk it, she shook her head, "Nariko will be a perfectly happy hyper non-sleeping child."

"What about you Ami?" Hotaru asked bringing the attention on her. She would be the only one, as far as everyone knew, that would be giving birth to twin boys. "Are you ready for pregnancy?"

"I-Uhm, think not," Ami said blushing. "Twins. Really? Who was thinking that I could handle twins?"

Each of them laughed. Ami continued blushing. Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and King Endymion finally joined the lot. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. This was exactly how she had wanted to spend her baby shower. As time went on it was finally time to open the presents. Neo-Queen Serenity adored the shell necklace and matching bracelet from Michiru. When she saw the blanket that Michiru and Setsuna designed she fell instantly in love with it.

"Its...so..beautiful."

"It's for Chibiusa." Rei teased.

Neo-Queen Serenity acted as if she was gong to put it behind her back, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Rei rolled her eyes. Neo-Queen Serenity folded up the blanket and placed it back in the bag. "Thank you Michiru and Setsuna."

Neo-Queen Serenity went to open up Setsuna's gift, but as soon as she opened the bag the present flew out. "What in the world?"

"Luna-P." Makoto gasped.

Luna-P floated above Neo-Queen Serenity's head. She looked down in the bag and saw a much, much smaller Luna-P head. She took it out and looked at Setsuna with a puzzled expression.

"Baby monitoring device. Of course, as Small Lady ages Luna-P will follow her around and you will eventually put the baby monitor away. There is one more thing in the bag." Setsuna motioned for her to look.

Neo-Queen Serenity took out a watch that was shaped like the Luna-P ball and monitor. She looked to Setsuna waiting for her explanation, as did everyone else. "As she gets in her terrible two stages it will alert you when she's in trouble or had done something bad."

"It's a floating babysitter!" Neo-Queen Serenity gasped and took the Luna-P ball into her hand. "I love this device already."

"That's so neat! Can I have one Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked. Everyone else was begging for one as well. Setsuna couldn't help but chuckle at them before she gave her reply, "I'll see what I can do."

Neo-Queen Serenity grabbed the next present. She pulled out outfit after outfit, finally she came to something hard and square. She tried to pull it out, but she was feeling slightly exhausted. King Endymion went to her aid and pulled out a cooking set.

"Makoto." They both said in unison with huge smiles on their face.

"I know it's a little early, but I wanted to get her first cooking set for her." Makoto smiled.

"I think I'm starting to realize where she picked up on some of her traits in the past times." Neo-Queen Serenity smiled.

Neo-Queen Serenity grabbed a dark blue bag with stars on it. She lifted it up into her lap and started digging through it. She pulled out several washable diapers, a cute sleeper with bunnies on it, and then a bunch of books. A lot of them were stories about bunnies as the main character. Neo-Queen Serenity looked up at Ami with a huge smile.

"I love it. I'll read one to her every night." Neo-Queen Serenity said. She placed everything back in the bag. "Though, I am glad to not see a medical book in there. I was a bit worried."

Laughter erupted again. Neo-Queen Serenity went to grab another bag, but found it was out of her reach. "I'll get them for you sweetie. You just relax." King Endymion said and handed her another bag. It was yellow and decked out in lace.

She pulled out some of the most puffy, laced up dresses she had ever seen. "I made them myself." Minako gleamed. "I know it's not something she'll always carry with her, but I wanted to make her beautiful! All the little boys of the Palace will adore her."

Rei rolled her eyes, "You start them soo young, Minako. Your child's going to come out of the womb already married."

"Thank you Minako. They're beautiful." Neo-Queen Serenity replied.

King Endymion handed her another bag. It was lighter than the other's. She looked into it and saw a single pair of shoes-running shoes. "Thank you, Haruka." she was smiling to herself. Running shoes, how adorable.

Haruka shrugged, "I didn't know what to get her."

"She'll be running around in these when the time comes." Neo-Queen Serenity said. She held the tiny shoes in her hands. They were so adorable and tiny. She wished Chibiusa would stay small forever.

A small jewelry box was handed to Neo-Queen Serenity by her husband. She peered inside it to find two rings. One had the moon engraved inside of it and the other one had a flame. There was a bracelet as well, which had each planet tacked onside of it.

"They're beautiful." Neo-Queen Serenity said looking up at her best friend. "I can't wait till she's big enough to wear them."

"You're very welcome." Rei said.

The last bag stood alone. King Endymion was gentle when picking it up. They unwrapped the gift together. There is was. Hotaru's gift. Neo-Queen Serenity looked up at the young girl. She had been Chibiusa's best friend in the past. She wondered how the girl felt during this awkward time. Watching her best friend come in to the world, but having no recollection of ever having a best friend and now they were 24 years apart instead of a few.

"She is going to adore this." Neo-Queen Serenity said. She herself had already fallen in love with the lamp. She adored how it reminded her of Hotaru and Chibiusa at the same time. It was perfect and someday Chibiusa would understand their friendship and the lamp would have a whole new meaning to her.

Neo-Queen Serenity sat the lamp down and sat back into the chair. "Oh, there is one more thing." King Endymion said. He pulled out a jewelry box from his pocket. Neo-Queen Serenity sat up and looked at him confused.

"I didn't get her anything." Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"Oh, I'm sure the two of you together will break my bank account." King Endymion laughed. He handed the box to his wife and watched as she opened it. She gasped when she saw that it was a star locket, but it was much smaller than hers. She opened it up and a light beamed out of it, but no picture yet. Neo-Queen Serenity shut her eyes listening intently to the beautiful tune. Everyone else slowly shut their eyes. It was so comforting and peaceful.

Hotaru's stomach turned instantly-peace. Peace was something she wished would remain forever, but she knew it wouldn't and she knew something bad would happen eventually, but she was unaware to when this time would actually begin.

After the gift opening dinner was served. "Mama and Papa... When are you going to talk to Ami and the Queen about you know what?" Hotaru hissed.

"Darling, Neo-Queen Serenity is very pregnant at the moment. We will discuss it later." Michiru replied.

"But I'm ready for a brother or sister." she scowled.

Ami laughed as she overheard the conversation, "After the birth of the Princess I'm sure we can make arrangements to discuss the possibility of Michiru carrying a baby."

This seemed to relieve Hotaru. "Okay." She sat back in her chair. Unfortunately, this opened a new topic was opened up and it was centered around Hotaru and her schooling. Ami was offering study help for Hotaru to pass the test, and Haruka quickly agreed to her needing it. Hotaru sat in the middle of the conversation, as they talked around her, making decisions for her, as if she wasn't present in the room.

Setsuna could see the irritation in Hotaru's eyes, but did nothing to help her out. She would eventually have to stick up for herself. Setsuna picked up her glass of water and smiled. Things would be changing soon. She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyoshi Tomoe- First Born

Chapter Two-

Hotaru had to drag herself out of bed the next morning. Yesterday had been such a wonderful day, and now today she just felt like it sucked. She went downstairs to find Setsuna and her boyfriend in the kitchen sipping on some hot tea. They were giggling about something. Hotaru paused momentarily, wishing she had someone to share inside jokes with. She shook her head getting the pesky thoughts out of her mind. She reached for a bowl and then scooped up a big heaping amount of hash browns that had been prepared.

She sat down at the table by Setsuna and Arihiro, of whom they called Hiro. Their eyes both fell onto Hotaru. "You're always delightful to see in the mornings." Hiro said, ruffling Hotaru's messy hair.

"That she is...delightful," Setsuna laughed.

Hotaru shot Setsuna a death glare. Setsuna acted weird, Hotaru thought, whenever Hiro was around. Maybe it was just because he brought a side out of her that they rarely saw. "What are your plans today?" Setsuna asked.

"To write a five hundred word page essay!" Hotaru stuffed some hash browns in her mouth.

" You'll have that done in no time." Hiro said.

"Did I say five hundred words?" Hotaru asked. "I meant five hundred pages."

Setsuna shook her head, "Calm down there Firefly. No matter how long it is, I know you can get it done in no time."

"What's she scowling about this weekend?" Haruka asked, coming into the kitchen to get her coffee.

"Same ole' same ole'." Setsuna said, with a smirk on her face.

Hotaru's weekend didn't seem to pick up, it dragged on by, and when she had finally finished all her homework the weekend was gone and it was time for bed. Oberon came into her bedroom as she was getting ready for bed. She bent down and picked the dog up and sat him on her bed. His tail wagged happily as she petted him.

"Your life is so easy. You chase your tail, run outside, and then back in. You eat whenever you want. You get treats. Others squeal over your cuteness," Hotaru sighed. This was making her depressed. Oberon barked, as if he agreed with what she was saying. "Do you miss Kiya?"

Oberon whimpered and placed his head on her lap. Hotaru smiled and patted him on the head. She finished getting ready for bed and when she went to lay down Oberon jumped off. Hotaru often found it interesting that Oberon didn't sleep beside anyone, except for Kiya at that time. The two of them must've had a really strong bond. Oberon didn't even sleep next to Michiru.

Sleep was difficult for Hotaru. It didn't come easily, as she was often thinking about what the future looked like. She wished she were the Senshi of Time on somedays. Then she could read the timeline and just know what would happen, who she was supposed to fall in love with, who would be the father of her baby Chou, what kind of house she'd have, career, car... Hotaru let out a gusty sigh. This wasn't helping her to fall asleep any quicker.

When her eyes finally did shut and her mind had finally relaxed it was awoken by this horrible siren sounding alarm. She jolted out of bed, glaring at the alarm clock. "Eight-thirty. What? What? Why didn't anyone wake me." she scrambled to her closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a fitted purple tank. She slipped them on. Went back to her bed and slammed her fist on the alarm clock to make it shut up. She picked her shoes out from under her bed and then ran out across the hall to brush her teeth. When she went downstairs to go out to her car she realized that it was very quiet in the Manor. She went into the kitchen and found a note lying on the counter. She picked it up and read it to herself.

Good Morning Firefly,

I made you blueberry muffins. I took Oberon for his checkup. Setsuna is out and Haruka is gearing up for a race. Have a good day at school.

Love Michiru-Mama.

Well that explained why no one had woken her. She grabbed a muffin and went out the door. She sighed when she saw it was rather cloudy outside. She patted her car sadly, she wouldn't be able to ride with the hood down. She sat down in the front seat and started up the engine. She groaned, and pulled the gear into reverse. She sped down the roads, as she was already late. When she arrived to school she snatched her bag out of the back and tried running toward her class, but she was feeling exhausted already. She slowed her pace down. She was just going to have to take on her professors disapproving look of her arriving late.

When she slid the door open to his class she could tell he was very irate by her entrance. He glanced at his watch and then up at her. "I'm sorry, Professor." She went to hand him her report, but he only looked at it as if she were intruding on something.

"What do you want me to do with this? I collected these _thirty_ minutes ago." he said.

"I- I said I was sorry. I just woke up late." Hotaru said.

"Ten points docked," he said taking the research paper. "Your lab partner is the new fellow in the back of the classroom. Don't lead him astray."

Hotaru nodded and took her seat next to the new kid. She barely paid any attention to the new kid. He tried to hand her something but she just shoed him away with her hand. She wasn't really interested in what ever he was attempting to give her. The Professors lecture ended and the students started moving around in the classroom setting things up. Hotaru sat there in a state of confusion. She finally turned to her lab partner who only shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Hotaru apologized.

He shrugged again. Hotaru looked at the Professor who glanced at her for a moment before turning back to help a student. "Come on, please tell me what we're supposed to be doing?" she begged him. "My life is depending on this class."

"Is that why you were late?" he asked.

"I woke up late!" she sighed. "Fine, I'll just go up there and ask the Professor myself."

Hotaru stood up and started walking toward the front of the class. "I wouldn't do that- Oh never mind." he said, with a smirk.

Hotaru tapped on the Professors lab coat, "Excuse me sir, but what is it we're doing today?"

He looked at his watch again and shrugged, "If you were here forty-five minutes ago you would have known."

"We're dissecting a humans brain. To see how it operates." One gentleman said. Hotaru scrunched her face up in disgust. "Do you want to be the volunteer?"

Hotaru shook her head frantically and scurried back to her seat. Her lab partner had a huge grin on his face. Hotaru wanted to smack him on the back of the head, but she wasn't a violent person.

"I'm Ikurou," the boy extended his hand.

Hotaru looked at it as if she didn't know what to do. He sat there with his hand held out a little bit longer and then sighed. He reached up, grabbed her hand, and connected it with his. "And then we shake." he moved their hands up and down the entire time Hotaru was wondering if this guy was an idiot.

"Do you know what we're supposed to be doing?" she asked.

Ikurou shrugged, "Not really. I was fifteen minutes late."

Emasai, a boy that Hotaru had known when she was in school, came up to them. "We're just checking out everyone's reflexes." he held up the tool that was used for it. He was very shy and quiet. When he walked away Ikurou looked at Hotaru with a look that said explain.

She shrugged, "It's Emasai."

"Is he always weird like that?" Ikurou asked.

Hotaru shrugged and looked at Emasai. He wasn't weird. He was just _scared_ of _her._ She was surprised that he had even bothered to come up to them. The two of them didn't speak to one another after that. They attempted to try out the reflex tool, but Hotaru was tired and didn't feel like doing it anymore. Ikurou handed her a worksheet that he had tried to hand her before. She looked at it and sighed. Ikurou seemed to be filling out his worksheet rather fast. He stood up, his bag over his shoulder, and winked at Hotaru.

"I'll see you Thursday." Ikurou went up to the front and handed his work in and then left. Hotaru looked at the sheet again. She was wondering if she would ever pass this class. She finally chose to scribble down some answers and then handed it to her Professor. She found herself alone. She took out the picture of her and Chou. Why couldn't she be normal? She should be enjoying her College years, going out to the movies with gentlemen, and maybe a party here and there.

Hotaru continued through her next four classes at a slower pace than before. She couldn't focus on any of the things her instructors we're telling her. Neo-Queen Serenity would have her baby June 30th, but what would happen after that? Hotaru remembered when they had came to the past, this time she had brought kids along with her, and things had been majorly different than ever. Chibiusa had told her a secret that she was not meant to know. Hotaru felt bad for knowing what was to come to Neo-Queen Serenity's family. Though, she was certain that King Endymion knew something was going to happen he just didn't know the full details.

"Hotaru, sweetie..." a woman's voice cut through her thoughts.

Hotaru looked up at her instructor. She was a petite woman and very kind. Hotaru noticed that the class had already left. Her instructor bent down to her level. "Is everything going okay? I've noticed that you've been a bit distant these past few weeks."

"Oh, I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind recently." Hotaru said and started gathering up her things. The picture of her future daughter slipped out of her binder. Her teacher quickly picked it up and was about to give it back to her when she noticed the resemblance of the girl in the picture and Hotaru.

"She looks beautiful! Your little sister?" she asked.

Hotaru smiled and took the picture back. She looked at the picture, "Something like that."

"You're close to the Queen, aren't you?" Instructor Rinoka asked.

"Yes ma'am." Hotaru answered politely. "I really should be going." She felt uneasy being questioned about her friendship with the Queen. Eventually, someday, she may go live in the Palace. It was something that she, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had talked about. Especially when they started their own families.

"Is she as nice and graceful as everyone says?" Rinoka asked.

Hotaru laughed a little. Graceful wasn't a word that she heard often to describe Neo-Queen Serenity. Sure, she had become a little less clumsy than what she was in the past, but she slipped up from time to time.

"She is the most loving, special woman you will ever meet. I've never met anyone like her that has as much love as she does." Hotaru said. Though, she knew as she said these words that they weren't completely true. She knew another person who was as loving as she was. Small Lady Serenity. Mother like daughter was true in that case, but not with the clumsiness.

"She's going to have a baby soon, isn't she?" Rinoka asked.

"Yes, she is. I can't wait to hold the infant in my arms." Hotaru said. Instructor Rinoka's next class started coming in.

Rinoka looked at Hotaru sympathetic, "Any time you need to talk to someone I am here."

"Thank you," Hotaru said and stood up. She made sure she had the picture in her binder before she left the classroom. It was finally time to get out of the College. She headed down toward her convertible, relieved that the day was over, but not so grateful that she had homework to complete. She tried to remind herself that someday this would all pay off.

That evening everyone, including Setsuna's boyfriend, met up at the track to watch Haruka race. Hotaru cheered along with everyone as Haruka was coming in first. It was an exciting race, as most of them were. After Haruka received her medal they all met up with her on the field.

Haruka was staring at her car. Hotaru looked in the car to see if there was something in it. "I remember the first race I had to forfeit."

"Sora threatened to tell my identity to the world!" Haruka laughed. "I was so livid that day, but it's all worth it."

"Megumi brought me and Hiro together." Setsuna said. She rested her head on Hiro. Hotaru was slightly jealous. Setsuna already knew who would be the father to her daughter, and Hiro had already met his daughter. He was the only father-figure to actually meet his future daughter. Of course, he also knew Setsuna's identity and had never freaked out about her being a Senshi.

"I stole a picture that I had painted." Michiru said. "I can't believe it's already been five years."

Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru. Things had been difficult for them back then. Having different wants with starting their own family back then. When they were landed with the children at the time Haruka had been very against things changing. By the end of their stay though she had grown attached to them.

Hotaru absentmindedly tried to wrap her own arms around herself, as if wishing for someone to wrap her in their arms. Haruka slinked her arm around her daughter and pulled her in for a family hug. She then looked up at Setsuna and Hiro, "Come on you two."

They looked at one another rolling their eyes and shaking their head. They joined in on the family hug.


	3. Too Old for NoogiesToo Young for Kisses

Kiyoshi Tomoe- First Born

Chapter Three- Too Old for Noogies and Too Young for Kisses

It was noon before Michiru Kaioh came into Hotaru's bedroom to wake the young girl up. "We're planning on a trip to the beach."

Hotaru stirred around in her bed. She could hear Michiru speaking, but wasn't quite understanding what she was saying. "Why?" she mumbled. She opened her eyes and saw Michiru turning the knob on her music box. Her eyes closed once more, wanting to return to her dream state.

"Come on now. Everyone's going to be there." Michiru said. The music box begin to play a peaceful melody.

"Where?" Hotaru asked. She forced her eyes to open again, but Michiru wasn't insight. She let them fall back thinking she had left her to sleep when something smacked her in the face. Hotaru shot up in bed, "What? What? Where?" She looked around frantically and saw Haruka smirking from the entry. Hotaru looked down on her bed to see her black and purple striped bathing suit laying there.

"Oh." she said, grabbing the bathing suit and getting up.

"Were you planning on sleeping all day?" Setsuna asked, walking in.

"Come on now. Leave her be." Michiru said and guided the two adults away from Hotaru's room. She came back and shut the door. "We'll be waiting downstairs. We're all packed up."

"Oh... Okay." Hotaru said. She looked down at her bed sadly. She ran her hand on the soft victorian style purple and white sheets. Did she really have to get up? "Everyone will be there." the words echoed in her mind. Hotaru snickered at an impostures thought. Neo-Queen Serenity was bound to be there.

"Oh, how adorable!" Hotaru squealed. And quickly jumped up out of bed. She scrambled to put her bathing suit on and then grabbed her camera out of her top drawer. A shimmer caught her eye. She looked back down and saw tucked under some drawing supplies a picture. She pulled it out, a warm fuzzy feeling swept over her heart, and then an ache.

"Chibiusa..." she frowned, as she ran her hand over her face. "The best friend I ever had, but will not know of our friendship." She carefully placed the picture back in her drawer and closed it. She grabbed her flip-flops out from underneath her dresser and slipped them on. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She hated wearing flip-flops, but the last time she wore her good shoes to the beach she ended up not being able to get the sand out of them. She had to trash her favorite shoes, she was not about to do that again.

"Hotaru dear, are you ready?" Setsuna called from outside the door.

"Yes, Setsuna-mama." She grabbed her coverup, and went out of her room.

After a short while, they arrived to the beach. Hotaru envisioned herself taking Chou to the beach and playing with her in the water. She smiled to herself. Setsuna reached down and placed her hand on Hotaru's shoulder. She stopped her for a moment and let everyone else go ahead.

Hotaru wrinkled up her forehead, "What's wrong, Setsuna-mama?"

"You're my daughter. And I don't want to see you get hurt. I can tell when you are thinking about Chou-"

"Don't you think about Megumi?" Hotaru cut in.

"I do, but I don't let it become obsessive. It's good to think about the future, but if you become too obsessed with it you are going to miss out on something." Setsuna gestured to the beach where everyone was already setting up.

Neo-Queen Serenity was attempting to chase King Endymion. The other's were in a hysteria of laughter. Hotaru tried to understand where Setsuna was trying to go with this. Suddenly, an older man walked up and slinked his arm around Setsuna. She kissed him gently on the side of his face. "Think about it." Setsuna said and the two of them walked toward the beach leaving Hotaru standing there, alone.

Hotaru was trying very hard to understand what Setsuna was trying to accomplish there. She took out her camera and decided to get a snapshot of it. Maybe she could study it later and figure it out. She shook her head, thinking that sounded a lot like something Ami would do.

"This your crowd?"

"What?" Hotaru looked to her side to the boy from her class standing there. "Oh, it's you. Yeah, this is my family."

"That's a lovely family you've got there." Ikurou stated, his eyes hinted melancholy

"Thanks." Hotaru said. "Well, I have to-" she looked around, but he was gone. "That's weird." She breathed in deeply, taking one last look at the picture she had taken of her huge family, before going to join. Hotaru walked up and placed her camera in Michiru's bag. Michiru and Haruka were already laying out in the lawn chairs.

Neo-Queen Serenity gave a sudden squeal and ran past Hotaru to greet someone who had apparently appeared behind her. "Shingo!" she tried to embrace her younger brother, but her stomach got in the way. Shingo laughed, and wrapped his arms around Serenity as best as he could.

"Shingo, its been so long since we've seen you last." Ami Mizuno said.

"I know. I just couldn't miss seeing my sister in her pregnant state." he grinned mischievously. "I never would have thought that _Usagi_ my clumsy, older sister would turn out to be a princess- Well, Queen now."

"Thank you for coming. It means so much." Serenity said. "I wish mom could have made it to my baby shower." her eyes glistened with tears for just a moment, but quickly shook it off. Shingo smiled at his sister, she truly was strong. He resented calling her a crybaby sometimes, but she would always be his sister. "Oh, I don't know if you've met Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru." She turned around pointing to each of them. Shingo followed, nodding as Serenity introduced them. When she got to Hotaru his eyes lingered on her for a moment, he extended his arm out.

"I remember her." Shingo said. "She was Chibiusa's friend."

Hotaru nervously took Shingo's hand. She had rarely communicated with him back in the past, but the way he had looked at her made her feel tingly inside. Shingo flashed her smile and released her hand.

Setsuna noticed Shingo's soft gaze as he couldn't keep his eyes off Hotaru. Hotaru was nervously playing in the sand, making little sand drawings. Setsuna smiled warmly, "Do you like instrumental music, Shingo?" He averted his eyes off Hotaru to Setsuna. His cheeks going slightly pinkish. He didn't respond to her though. "Michiru Kaioh is having a recital at the Tokyo Theatre next weekend if you'd like to come. Hotaru will be there."

Hotaru's face turned beat red, but she kept her focus down on the sand drawing. Now drawing more feverishly. Shingo replied, but Hotaru couldn't make out what the words were. She stood up promptly, and begin to walk out toward the ocean. Neo-Queen Serenity waddled after her in attempt to accompany the girl. She finally caught up to the girl, who was knee deep in the ocean.

"Hey Hotaru." Serenity said, with a warm smile.

Hotaru looked up at Serenity, her face a faint pink now. "Hi." she finally said back. Her chest felt tightened. Serenity was going to try and play matchmaker now. She turned back to the vast ocean, watching as the waves rolled over on one another. There wasn't a strong current.

"It's probably awkward for you to see me carrying your best friend." Serenity said.

Hotaru breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, a little bit, but she won't really know we were best friends."

"When she's eight she'll understand how much you meant to her. You have eternity, sweetie." Serenity said. "Things may be weird as she gets older, but I promise you, you'll be even better friends as the two of you age together."

Hotaru smiled. "I guess that's something to look forward to." She winked, "In about twenty or so years."

Serenity laughed, "I didn't say it would happen over night, but remember she still went to you for comfort and support in the past. There's still a friendship between the two of you."

Hotaru's smile faltered a bit, and her eyes glossed over. She tried to hide her worry from Serenity, but she had caught it. She put a comforting hand on the younger girl, "It's alright. The future isn't set in stone,"

Hotaru smiled, but for some reason she had a feeling the thing Chibiusa was hiding from them couldn't be avoided. She hadn't known all the details, only that there was an attack, and that King Endymion had disappeared in that attack. It saddened her to hide such details from the Queen.

"Oh! She's moving!" Serenity said, and snatched Hotaru's hand placing it on her stomach. "Right there. Do you feel it? She must be practicing her Sailor Kick!"

Hotaru laughed. She felt the movement of Chibiusa. Her eyes sparkled, "That's...amazing."

"It has been amazing. I love when Ami does the ultrasounds. It's a miracle listening to her heartbeat." Serenity explained.

Hotaru absentmindedly placed her own hand on her stomach. She wanted that feeling. She looked up at Serenity curiously. Serenity looked down at the petit girl, "What are you pondering?"

"When Chibiusa went back to the past all those times...and after she left, did you want to- Uhm,"

"Have her in my life every second of the day?" Serenity asked. "I have to tell you the truth, I was a little nervous about what would happen when I would become pregnant with her." She snickered as a past memory of her in college popped back into her mind. "King Endymion found me one day with a pillow stuffed under my shirt. At first, he thought I was becoming self-conscience about my looks, but when he realized I was envisioning what I'd look pregnant with Chibiusa he quickly became flustered like a little girl. He didn't know what to think."

"I want so bad to have one of my own." Hotaru said.

Serenity cupped the younger girls' face in her hands, "You're still young sweetie. Enjoy your life first."

"But I just want to hold Chou again in my arms. When I first saw her I was frightened, but I knew something was up. She was so scared, she threw up on herself. I knew exactly what to do though. I just want to feel wanted, and she needed me and I needed her." Hotaru shared. She breathed out. It felt wonderful to get that out into the open. "Mine was one of the youngest..."

"You'll have plenty of experience with kids then." Serenity joked. "I'm sure Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and even Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako will need you to watch their little ones at some points."

Hotaru giggled, "Picturing Rei pregnant is just as funny as if Haruka-papa were to ever get pregnant. And no thanks on Makoto's kid. I enjoy my sleep."

Serenity chuckled lightly, "Looks like Makoto is just out of luck when that child is born."

Hotaru looked at her questioningly.

"Everyone's already said the same thing." Serenity explained. "Makoto is dreading it a little bit."

"I would too, but she had a wonderful aurora to her. So it will all work out." Hotaru said, and looked back at Makoto.

"Yeah, they all did. Even Rei's little fireball." Serenity replied.

"Hey." Shingo said, running out to where his sister and Hotaru were standing. He kicked up some water on accident, getting Hotaru and Serenity a little bit more wet than what they were. His gaze stopped on Hotaru for a moment, he shook his head, "We're about to eat. Come on, it's your favorite time, Usagi."

"Hey dweeb." Serenity said, swatting at him, but missing miserably. He ducked from her hand and took one swift kick, splashing water on the two of them, and took off back up the beach. Serenity tried to run after him, but her pregnant self couldn't run for very long. She waddled the rest of the way. Hotaru placed her hand on her chest. Her heart was pounding. She shook her head, trying to ignore the feeling. She walked up to where the others were.

Haruka wrapped her arm around Hotaru, "Noogie!"

"Papa!" Hotaru squealed trying to get away. "I'm too old for Noogies."

Haruka let go, stepping back as if she were hurt. "Fine. Fine. Too old for noogies. I see how it's going to be." She grabbed Michiru, the same way she had grabbed Hotaru and proceeded to give her a noogie. Michiru wiggled around to where she was facing Haruka. Haruka looked cautiously at her. Michiru's lips brushed teasingly against Haruka's getting her to stop the noogie-fest. Haruka let her grip go, and Michiru took her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Hey! That's not fair. You tricked me." Haruka whined.

"I'm too old for Noogies and your too young for real kisses." Michiru said and walked back to her chair.

Haruka stood there dumbfounded. An impish look spread across her face as she saw Michiru vulnerable again. She went to run over there, but found Michiru getting ready to make a move. Setsuna grabbed the blue-haired girl from behind. Haruka smiled brightly, and ran over to her with her arms in front of her. Her fingers went into the blue haired girls' sides, sending her legs kicking. "Tickle. Tickle. Tickle." Haruka said.

Setsuna placed her right foot further behind her to keep her support. Michiru was putting up a tough fight. "Stop- Haruka!" she said between gasps of laughter. Hotaru giggled to herself. She grabbed her camera from Michiru's bag and snapped another picture. She looked at the finished product, and smiled to herself. Setsuna just wanted her to enjoy her family at this time. She sat back on the blanket. Soon they would be starting their own family, and Hotaru knew she would miss them once that started. She had a feeling Setsuna wouldn't be living with them forever. They would soon be moving to the Palace. Each of their quarters were being prepared now. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
